


What Crack is this?

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron finds photos of Harry and Dean in <em>The Quibbler</em>, he decides to confront his lover about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Crack is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



  
[What Crack is this?](viewstory.php?sid=4433) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: When Ron finds photos of Harry and Dean in _The Quibbler_ , he decides to confront his lover about it.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 150 Read: 280  
Published: 04/30/2007 Updated: 04/30/2007 

What Crack is this? by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) who asked for something funny with Ron and well... this came out! LOL  


  
"Harry! What is this about you and Dean?" Ron asks throwing Luna's copy of _The Quibbler_ onto Harry's bed. "There are photos!"

Harry, taking the publication in his hand merely glanced at it before setting it down and shrugging.

"Harry! Harry, look at me!"

"Do you really believe that I'd do that to you?"

"Well no... but there are photos... and well..."

"Well?" Harry asked, an arched eyebrow over his glasses.

"Well... you know he's... well he's..." Ron leaned in and whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Oh please! You really think I'd fall for that old wives' tale?" Harry asked standing and wrapping his arms around Ron's shoulders, pulling him flush against his body. "Besides... you have a big feet," he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"What does tha-? Oh," Ron said with a blush. "What do they say about moppy-headed wizards?"

"That they're a great shag!"

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4433>  



End file.
